


A Wish Among the Paper Cranes

by Vivid_Dreamer



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Eventual Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Kid!Roland Crane, M/M, Mild Language, Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Roland Crane, Place Slowly Becomes Home People Slowly Become Family, Roland Crane has Crane Wings, Roland Crane is Over 2000 Years Old, Symbolism, paper cranes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Dreamer/pseuds/Vivid_Dreamer
Summary: Roland Crane was young when he “died”—it was an accident really—only to be taken to a world that he thought could only exist within the pages of storybooks.Roland never expected how much his life would change. He had lost a family only to regain one in the form of Allegoria’s heir, Prince Doloran. In time, his heart grew fond of this strange world and Roland wished it would last forever.How unfortunate it is that such good things never last...With the wings on his back and the everlasting youth of his Soulmate, Roland wandered the world all alone for two thousand years.Then, one day, he met the son of King Leonhard.---Or: How the story would change if Roland was brought to the world of Ni No Kuni as a child, raised alongside Doloran prior to Allegoria’s fall.( A canon divergence/alternate universe retelling of the story involving some Ni No Kuni I connections/mentions. )
Relationships: Alisandra/Doloran (Ni no Kuni), Aranella & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Aranella & Roland Crane, Batu & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Batu & Roland Crane, Batu & Tani (Ni no Kuni), Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum & Tani, Roland Crane & Doloran (Ni no Kuni), Roland Crane & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Roland Crane & Lofty, roland crane/leander aristides
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ( I know that the Ni No Kuni fandom is very small and that there's very little out there, especially within the fanfiction department. However, I recently came across some golden works about Ni No Kuni II that re-sparked my love for the game. I adore Roland so much and I am in love with both his EN and JP VAs. His character design and personality have doomed my heart when I first saw him. Hahaha. XD
> 
> I could be honestly wasting my time putting effort into something that likely won't get any recognition, but I just needed to get this idea out.  
> Regardless, I totally recommend checking the series out. It definitely has some Studio Gibli style in it (if any are interested in that), especially with the animations in Ni No Kuni I!
> 
> Give Ni No Kuni more love! <3 )
> 
> Welcome to my Ao3 account. I hope you enjoy my work! <3

Dark grey blanketed the sky, occasionally sparking up with flashes of light. Rain poured from the sea of clouds, the impacts of the many drops of water causing a rapid pattering against the glass windows. All could see and hear how the sky lit up, a roaring rumble chasing after it moments later.

From within his room, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum stood before the glass doors leading to his balcony. The young prince couldn’t help himself from giving a slight frown at the dreary weather. Today was the day of his coronation ceremony after all. It was quite disappointing to have such bad weather on such an important day. The child turned away, a fist held close to his chest as his mind wandered.

After all is said and done, Evan was going to officially become the king of Ding Dong Dell. It was something that filled his heart with anxiety and grief. Of course, it also carried a sea of doubts. _Would he be a good king? Was he even ready to become king?_

There was a rapid tapping at his balcony door, startling the poor boy with a yelp.

Evan swiftly spun around, blue eyes widening at the figure in the rain before hurrying over. The young prince swung the doors open, ushering the rain-soaked man inside. Once the young man was in, Evan quickly shut the glass doors closed. He could feel the fur of his tail puff up with slight annoyance as he faced the man.

“Roland, what were you even doing out there in the rain? Don’t tell me you flew to my balcony in this weather!?”

The young man let out a slightly nervous chuckle, hand wringing out any water that may have collected in his hair. At his sides, his large crane wings flapped a bit, trying to shake off any water after using them as an umbrella. He wore a black, sleeveless top underneath all his clothes--a gift from Aranella--with holes in the back to poke his wings through. Being held up by some belts was the top half of his swordsman's robe outfit that was a gift from a mother and son back in Goldpaw.

Evan just walked closer, examining how much rain got on his friend. The boy stared at the white wings that looked to be dipped in black at the ends. “Look at you, your feathers are all wet!”

“Well, that’s what happens when I use them as umbrellas,” Roland responded. His dark brown eyes watched as Evan hurried over to his wings with a spare towel. He relaxed as the young prince carefully did his best to dry the feathers.

“Then, maybe you shouldn’t use them as such. You’re lucky they don’t seem to be that soaked otherwise you probably would have fallen out of the sky!” Evan scolded, tail swaying.

Roland gave an apologetic smile before reaching for his arms band. Evan was about to speak again before going crosseyed at the sudden paper bird brought close to his face.

“Another one?” The young prince sighed before gently accepting the origami bird and placing it on a nearby surface. “You know, Nella keeps complaining that you’ll run the entire kingdom dry of paper one day.” The blonde moved over to try and dry off the other wing.

When Roland looked down at the prince, it was obvious that the young man did not regret his hobby of creating origami birds. In fact, anyone who knew Roland was pretty sure nothing could stop the man from folding paper cranes.

“Nell always complains about how often I make these things, but she never actually stops me. Besides, everyone loves them.” Roland spoke up, waiting as Even finished with his other wing.

Once the prince backed away at a safe distance, the dark-haired man shifted and flapped his wings a bit to test them. He reached a hand out, fingers lightly brushing over the feathers. “They’re only slightly damp, but nothing too bad. Thanks, Evan.”

“At least tell me no one else saw you. I’d rather not have to get Nella to help explain why you have wings.” Evan whined.

Roland brought a hand to ruffle the young prince’s hair, the child letting out an embarrassing squeak in response. “Don’t worry, I’m sure no one noticed me.”

Evan could only try and look up at his friend through his messed up blonde locks. “For someone who wants to keep them hidden, you sure like to use them a lot.”

The young man could only shrug at the child. “What can I say, keeping them folded and bound under clothing can make them cramp up at some point.”

The prince straightened his hair out as best as he could, walking over to a mirror as he tried to fix it. “I’m just surprised that no one has questioned you further as to what a “crane” is. Maybe the mice wouldn’t question it too much, but Grimalkin are known for their sense of curiosity.”

Roland folds his wings close to his back, hands lifting up the top of his robe to put back on. With his preference for loose clothing and the slight thickness of the material, the bump his wings would leave behind was practically invisible. “I just simply tell them that it’s a magical bird and that seems to be enough for them.”

“Roland,” Evan huffed. “You’re the reason why there are people searching for a mythical bird that doesn’t exist in this world.”

The dark-haired man adjusted the collar and belts to his clothes, giving a shrug in response. “Um… oops, then?”

The young prince could only sigh only to yelp as the ground suddenly shook.

Evan’s ears twitched at the sudden loud noise and the distant crumbling of stone that reach his room. “Wh-What in the world was that!?”

Roland’s eyes narrowed, his casual aura fading with one full of alert. “Stay here a moment.”

The young prince nodded, eyes and ears on high alert for any danger. Roland briefly closed his eyes, using his magic to try and detect anyone nearby only to come up empty. Even so, he still opened Evan’s door with caution, releasing his held breath when he saw and heard no one. He glanced back at Evan, gesturing to wait for a little longer as Roland exited further from the young prince’s room.

He looked down the long stairway, still not seeing anyone. His body tensed as the castle shook again, yet another explosion ringing from somewhere within the castle. Roland heard the bedroom door open with haste, his head whipping around in alarm only to feel Evan clinging to his side.

The young man let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Evan, you scared me! I thought something happened to you!”

Evan winced at the words, an apology already out of his mouth. “Sorry, Roland, but I heard that sound again a-and…”

He laid a hand on the child’s shoulders as an attempt at comfort before making eye contact with the prince.

“Stay close to me, okay?” Roland spoke clearly. He frowned as Evan seemed to wince, ears folding downwards. The dark-haired man has seen such a reaction happen whenever the young prince heard something unpleasant such as loud or sudden noises.

Roland decided to not make Evan any more uncomfortable about the situation, gently yet firmly holding the child’s wrist. “Let’s get going. Something tells me we don’t have much time.”

Before Roland could go and think of flying Evan out of the castle from the boy’s balcony, Evan resisted the pull. “W-Wait, but what about Nella!? We can’t just leave her here!”

That made Roland bite his bottom lip in thought. While he really should just fly Evan out of here, it was still storming out and he couldn’t just drop Evan off somewhere in Ding Dong Dell and go back to search for Aranella alone. Who knows what could happen to Evan if he did that? Besides, Aranella, while quite a strong woman, was not invincible. During his time here, he has honestly begun to view the fierce woman as something close to a sister. There was just no way he could leave her to fend off some unknown enemies!

With reluctance, Roland nodded towards Evan. “Alright then, we’ll find Nell and then we can all escape. Is that okay?” Evan didn’t hesitate to agree.

With that, the pair made their way through the castle, Roland preparing to summon his sword or firearm from his arms band at any moment.

* * *

Fierce cracks echoed in the air within the sewers beneath Ding Dong Dell. Roland panted heavily as he dashed out of the way, the monstrosity charging past like a speeding bull where he formerly stood. Dark flames, burning and rising high into the air, had completely trapped Roland and Evan within a makeshift arena.

At first, Roland had tried to see if he could fly Evan and himself over them. His wings were already out since he flew Evan down here, the secret passage’s bridge already destroyed due to Mausinger expecting them to go this way. _Normally, the gap wouldn't be too troublesome. Sure he couldn't lift Evan and Aranella over the gap at the same time, but it would have been useless. Not only did the explosions break the bridge, but it also caused a mountain of rumble to seal the tunnel on the other side!_

However, flying over the flame wall proved to be a fruitless effort, the flames rising way too high. In fact, they were the highest right in front of the tunnel they needed to reach in order to continue their escape. There was barely any room to even _think_ about squeezing through. A part of Roland wondered if that was because he revealed his ability to fly too soon before their enemies.

_He was quick to shoot the thought down. Even if he did just jump with Evan and landed in the water below, his wings would be too soaked for proper flight._

As Roland moved out of the way of yet another attack, he had to pause for a brief moment to steady his breathing. The sheer amount of darkness wafting from the transformed knight was slowly getting to him, his head beginning to spin. When Roland first saw the Dark Knight, right before the forced parting with Aranella, he sensed an alarming amount of darkness from the knight. At that moment, it was still rather tame even though it reeked of something dangerous. But then, the Dark Knight cornered and trapped Evan and him to this area and Roland was forced to fight. The injuries he managed to inflict eventually became too much for the knight, but instead of falling in defeat, a sea of darkness released itself. _It actually made Roland’s stomach feel ill until the waves of darkness settled down somewhat._

Instead of the Dark Knight, there was a mouse version of a deadly Manticore. The armor was torn and ripped from the body’s transformation, sword and shield abandoned on the sewer floor.

Ever since then, anything Roland did was practically useless. He found himself clenching his teeth tightly from frustration as he fought, doing everything he could to keep its attention away from Evan. While the prince held some fighting experience, all the boy had on him was a knife. Against a foe like this, Evan was just not experienced nor equipped enough to help battle against such a monster. Though, Roland did have to envy Evan's magical capabilities. While he did have magic, Roland was quick to find out that he had trouble using it. The most he could do were minor spice-of-life kind of spells and detecting anything magical nearby. It really made him nothing more than some street magician really. It's such a shame too. Roland would love to give this monstrosity a good fireball or something in the face.

Roland paused, eyes widening as flickering flames formed around the creature’s mouth like some sort of dragon. Toxic hues of purples, greens, blues, and pinks merged together as the ball of fire grew. The front paws of the creature made the ground rumble as it slammed them down, its eyes glowing brighter. The fire released itself, a beam racing toward Roland. The young man was swift to move out of the way, even giving a strong flap of his wings to help push him away quicker.

He held back a grimace at the sheer intense heat that missed him by mere inches. His dark brown eyes trailed the direction the inferno of flames were going, only to have his eyes widen in horror. “Watch out!”

Roland moved to the side with haste, making sure his wings don’t get caught in the fire as he ran as fast as he could. With a hurried leap, he let his wings guide him in an attempt to protect Evan. The poor boy was staring at the approaching blaze of flames with terror on his face.

Then, out of nowhere, Roland blinked as Aranella had dashed right through the wall of flames with reckless abandon. The woman shoved Evan out of the way, her body trying to follow. It was as if time slowed down for Roland as his eyes narrowed in on Aranella, the woman’s leg giving out on her due to the uneven ground. She collapsed and Roland ignored the pain in his wings as he pushed past his limits.

For the briefest of moments, Roland actually out-sped the flames. His gun still in hand, he lifted it and fired a single shot before turning his body into the line of the attack.

_He could hear the panicked shouts of Evan and Aranella as the scorching flames reached him first._

* * *

“Roland!” A young voiced cried, Evan watching with fright as Roland’s body was lost to the toxic-colored flames. His ears could pick up the sound of Aranella’s own panic at the dark-haired man’s reckless action.

However, the flame attack was quick to dissipate, the transformed creature rearing back as it recoiled from pain in its eye. It appears that Roland’s hasty shot managed to strike directly into the thing’s eye. Aranella and Even watched the creature, their bodies tensed as they watched it back up. They no longer had to be concerned about it though once it reached the edge of the ground it stood upon, nothing there except for a steep drop. It flailed, struggling to force its body to not fall only for the creature’s weight to betray it. With a crumble, some of the stone flooring gave out, the massive creature falling backward into the abyss below. Before long, no one could hear its screeches or roars. They weren’t even sure if it even hit the bottom of the drop.

However, that did not matter to them. As soon as the danger passed, Evan ran over to where Aranella and Roland were.

“Roland!” The young prince cried.

Arabella swiftly looked over, ready to inspect the man’s wounds only to pause at the sight before her. “What…?”

Evan noticed what she was staring at, the young prince finding himself at a loss as well. There was Roland, collapsed on his side on the uneven floor. But instead of a heavily burnt and injured man was one that was relatively fine and protected by some sort of transparent shield. It glowed a light green color, the pair watching it until it eventually faded away.

Aranella rushed over, coming to a stop as she crouched by Roland’s side. The man himself let out a groan as he slowly tried to lift himself up. Evan and Aranella quickly held onto each arm, helping Roland sit up at the very least. They were being careful just in case of any possible injuries with his wings.

Roland blinked in confusion, eventually coming to. Before he could speak though, Aranella gave him a soft slap across on his arm.

The man leaned away at her intense glare. “ _Roland Crane_ , what in the world were you thinking!? Do you know how _worried_ we were when you decided to fly _directly_ into the flames!?”

Roland winced at the scolding. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let you get hurt. That attack would have surely ended either of you!”

“And it surely could have ended your life as well!” Aranella retorted with a huff. She took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her irritation born from worry. “While I suggest never doing such a _ridiculous_ stunt _ever_ again, I do have to question what protected you.”

Roland seemed confused for a moment before his expression changed to one of understanding. He raised a hand to lift the strange pendant that hung around his neck. Aranella and Evan stared at it in a new light, knowing where this was going.

When Roland trusted the pair enough to reveal his wings to them a long time ago, they obviously took note of the odd seashell necklace that normally remained hidden under the man’s clothes. None of them thought much of it, Roland only ever calling it a family heirloom and lucky charm.

“Is that why you always called it a lucky charm?” Evan spoke up in awe.

Roland nodded in confirmation. “Pretty much. It has protective abilities and has been passed down in my family long before I was even born. I don’t even know who originally owned it at the start, but it was eventually entrusted to me. While it does have some protective capabilities, it doesn’t mean it works against everything.” The man hummed in thought as he stared at the strange seashell. “It’s more like… a sort of failsafe.”

“How intriguing,” Aranella muttered. She shook her thoughts away, returning her mind to the task at hand. “Are you sure you are alright? We must keep going. We aren’t safe quite yet.”

Roland agreed with a nod, standing up and offering a hand for the woman to take. Aranella stumbled slightly, but quickly regained her bearings.

Evan watched with concern, eyes taking notice of Aranella’s own injuries. They were likely from her holding off the Dark Knight. “Nella, are you sure you’re alright?”

The woman looked down, eyes soft and kind as she smiled. “I promise that I’ll be just fine, Evan. There’s just a few minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing that will take me down.”

The young prince reluctantly accepted the answer.

All three of them went tense as the distant echo of armored shoes and the call of guards reached them. Glancing at each other, the three silently hurried down the rest of the path towards their escape.

* * *

Aranella peaked over a rock, Roland by her side detecting anything with his magic. Both glanced at each other, not needing any words to confirm that there was no one in the area, but themselves.

The woman sighed from the stress of it all, hands reaching for her hair tie as she let her hair fall loose. “We should be safe here, for now at least.”

Evan sat nearby, his back leaning against a large stone as he brought his knees up close. His crossed arms rested on them as he tried to process what just occurred.

Roland glanced at the prince with concern. “Are you going to be alright, Evan?”

The young prince looked over with uncertainty in his eyes. “I’m… I’m not quite sure anymore. I mean…” He stared at the ground. “ _Why_ … Why would Mausinger do this? He’s been by my father’s side for so many years and has even been around when I was very young! It just doesn’t make sense!”

“None of it does.” Aranella spoke up, her ponytail being redone. “Regardless, what has happened has happened. The why’s and how’s will have to be put off for now. What matters is that we managed to make it out alive. Heaven forbid what would have happened if you were caught.”

Evan knew that he should feel relieved. He really does, but the reality of it all still _hurt_. The small list of positives they could gather from the situation could do nothing to alleviate the ache in Evan’s heart. He worried about what the future held for him by becoming the king, yet here he was, dethroned from even being a prince. He lost his home and his heritage. The child was so very grateful to at least have Roland and Aranella around, the pair being two of Evan’s most trusted companions.

_It was mainly the uncertainty of where to go from here that was the issue._

Evan didn’t even realize he was speaking until the words were already flowing. “… Where do we go now?”

Roland and Aranella glanced at each other before looking toward Evan. The dark-haired man hummed in thought, his wings folding on his back as he went to conceal them under his robe again. “Well… I suppose we should find somewhere more… secure to stay. They will no doubt be searching for us, well, mainly for you.”

“That goes without saying,” Aranella added in, gently rolling up one of her sleeves as she eyed a bruise. “Hopefully there is somewhere we can rest and heal.”

Roland reached for his arms band, pulling out some leaves. “I held onto some soreaway from my recent travels. It’s not much, unfortunately…”

“Anything at this point is appreciated,” Aranella spoke up, Roland helping her apply the healing herb to some of her open wounds.

The dark-haired man looked on into the distance, a slight frown on his face. “So, I guess that’s our plan so far. Stay here for the night, look for a better shelter tomorrow, and think of more later.”

Evan just nodded in silent agreement. He wished they had a more concrete plan of action, but there wasn’t much else they could actually do. It was frustrating, but it was the truth.

The long night continued on, Roland remaining vigilant as he took the first watch of the night. Down the small and short path, Aranella rested with Evan asleep on her lap. Roland could only stare at the distant shapes that made up Ding Dong Dell with a sigh.

The young man sat down, pondering over the day’s events. Most importantly, he thought about the darkness he sensed within the castle.

Roland won’t lie, the only reason he appeared in Ding Dong Dell and remained there was because he sensed a lingering and vague sensation of dark magic. It was weak back then, all those years ago, but it alarmed him. He was quick to snoop around to see if he could clear it out only to find out that it was coming from somewhere within the castle. Since he had nothing else to really do in the world, he offered to become something like Evan’s caretaker and bodyguard much like Aranella. Evan was such a young child back then and Aranella really didn’t look like she aged a day compared to now. In a way, it helped keep anyone from questioning his own lack of aging.

As much as he tried not to, he eventually found himself growing quite attached to the fierce woman and the prince who held a heart of kindness. In time, he found himself regretting the attachment less and less. Sure, it may have blinded him from his goals of clearing the lingering darkness, but he was too attached to think such things now.

Roland remembered the days where the darkness grew slightly stronger and more pronounced. It was hiding well, or at least the source of it all was. Then, King Leonhard passed away from what everyone believed to be an illness. Roland had his doubts but stayed quiet without any way to prove his suspicions.

Not until now, though. When they reunited with Aranella and were in the safety of the secret passage, the woman informed them that King Leonhard was poisoned bit by bit. _It made Roland feel like such a fool._ Maybe if he tried harder, he could have prevented the king’s death. Leonhard was a good man and Roland will never think otherwise.

Now, Mausinger initiated a coup that forced them to escape the kingdom. Roland was glad he got Evan and Aranella out of there, but he still worried about the many Grimalkin and castle staff left behind. In fact, he wished this didn’t have to happen at all. But, such things could never be changed just like that.

Roland could only stare at the stars with a sense of hopelessness and doubt. _He learned the hard way that you could wish for something as much as you want, but it can easily be ignored or thrown away._

 _“No, don’t think that way.”_ The man thought, shaking his head. He stared at the large view of the land, eyes glinting with determination. _“As long as I’m here, I can help both of them get back on their feet. I’ll just have to solve Ding Dong Dell’s darkness another time.”_

Roland was going to stay by Evan and Aranella’s side. There was no way he could just abandon them. Until then, he could only pray that everyone in Ding Dong Dell was going to be okay.

_Roland just hoped that the coup had nothing to do with his Soulmate…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Ao3 account. I hope you enjoy my work! <3


	2. Amongst the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of three finally has a future to seek...
> 
> Now, they must do their best to make it a reality.
> 
> It all must start with the Cradle of Light...

The glow of the morning lit up the vast green fields, spanning for miles all around. It was during the rise of dawn did the group of three finally discover a goal to work toward since their escape.

“I want to make a kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after!” Evan had boldly proclaimed.

It made Roland pause, the idea not exactly a surprise coming from the dethroned prince. No, the idea was a wonderful one, an ideal one. Who wouldn’t desire to live somewhere that could provide such happiness in a bleak and struggling world? For Roland, Evan’s words reminded him of a kingdom that has long been lost to the world and time itself. _The man wasn’t sure how it made him feel._

Aranella’s smile was gentle, but firm when she looked over to the young boy. She remembered Evan’s promise to her. “Are you sure about this, Evan? The task, while noble, will be an incredibly difficult one.”

“She’s right, you know.” Roland had spoken up softly. “To make a kingdom of happily ever afters from scratch is going to be quite a handful.” He then turned thoughtful, a slight frown taking over his expression. “There is also the fact that we’ll need a Kingmaker. Oakenhart certainly isn’t an option anymore, that’s for sure.”

Evan tightened his closed fist, determination shining in his eyes. “I don’t care how difficult it’ll be! In the end, it’ll all be worth it, won’t it? I promised this to both of you and I won’t let it be taken from me! I swear I’ll be a king the both of you can be proud of, even if it isn’t being the king of Ding Dong Dell!”

Roland and Aranella glanced at one another with smiles glowing with pride.

The child then looked a bit sheepish, tail swaying and ears flopping downward. “Um… I’m still not sure about the Kingmaker bit though.” Evan blinked, letting out an undignified squeak when Roland had suddenly walked over and begun messing with his blonde locks. “R-Roland!”

The winged man just gave a small grin. “Well, lucky for you, I know _just_ where we can get a Kingmaker.”

“You do!? _Ah_ , wait—Nella, didn’t you tell me a long time ago there was a Cradle somewhere?” Evan exclaimed.

Aranella hummed in thought. “If I remember right, there should be a Cradle somewhere through Cloudcoil Canyon.”

“More like it’s off the coast of it,” Roland spoke up. “But, yes. If we want to get there we’ll have to go all the way through. However, there’s… an issue with that.”

Evan blinked in confusion, hands trying to straighten his hair. “Wait, you’ve _actually_ been there!?”

Roland huffed out a small laugh. “Of course I have. I told you before that I traveled all over the world before I stumbled upon you. As for the problem, well… the Cradle of Light is a small island surrounded by miles of water.”

“But, can’t you just fly us over?” Evan spoke up.

Roland just shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I can’t carry the both of you such a long distance. The best I’d be able to do is carry the both of you a very short distance if I really tried.”

Aranella raised a brow. ”Then can’t you just fly Evan over while I wait?”

At that, the man shook his head with a grim expression. “Nell, I’m not sure if you know, but Cloudcoil Canyon is the base of both wyverns and sky pirates. It would be too dangerous to leave you by yourself with no help. As skilled as you are, I’m sure you can see the risks especially since you’re not completely healed.” The woman appeared ready to refute his words, but reluctantly agreed with a nod.

Evan nodded sadly at that with understanding. He was not going to risk leaving Aranella in such dangerous conditions without any help. “Then, how will we get over there?”

“Perhaps we could fashion a raft or some way to cross via water?” Aranella suggested.

Roland crossed his arms. “Possibly. I guess we’ll have to cross that road when it appears. For now,” He turned his gaze to the green-haired woman. “We need to get you somewhere better to rest and recover. I’m sure all of us need a proper place to rest as well.”

“I’m fine.” Aranella insisted.

Roland just shook his head at her stubbornness. “Sorry, but you look even more worse for wear than yesterday. Thankfully, I know someone who can help us that lives nearby.”

“You do and she can help us?” Evan spoke up with hope.

The man nodded with a smile. “Yes. If we continue down from here we’ll eventually reach her home. She… won’t be happy to see us wandering to her injured, but she’ll definitely help us.”

“This woman lives all the way out here by herself?” Aranella questioned.

The green-haired woman huffed when Roland playfully gave her cheek a light poke. “Her name’s Martha and she chose to live out here wanting a more quietlife. She’s safe to trust, no need to be a protective mother.”

Aranella seemed to pout as she swiped Roland’s hand away. “So what if I am?” Despite her slight embarrassment at being called out, there was no way Aranella was going to be ashamed of being motherly to Evan. “I’m doing my best to look after Evan. You aren’t much different either, mister! You treat him like a doting father!” The winged man blinked, turning away as a light dusting of pink took over his cheeks. It was quite a rare sight.

Evan switched his gaze between the two with fondness in his heart and a bit of embarrassment. Aranella had certainly become like a second mother to him, but Roland? In all honesty, Evan never really thought too much about how he truly viewed the man. While Roland had certainly been around since he was a child, the man tended to sometimes disappear, seemingly, at random to do errands outside Ding Dong Dell. Sometimes they were errands given to Roland by King Leonhard because of Roland’s ability to travel around so quickly. In a way, Roland was a part-time caretaker, a soldier, an errand boy, and traveler. The mysterious man may not have been by his side like Nella, but Evan still held an attachment. To think of Roland as a father figure though…

As he looked back up, watching Roland and Aranella bicker like siblings about how parental they are of him, Evan couldn’t stop his smile. Parental figures or not, that would not cause his care and love toward them become any less. The blonde glanced at Roland, deciding to store the question away for later. Even if Evan can’t say for sure whether Roland is like a second father, that doesn’t mean that the man is any less important to him. Evan is just glad that he has those he can trust during such desperate times.

Evan turned his gaze to the brilliant sky, white clouds occasionally dusting the sea of blue. He wondered if his birth parents are proud of him despite everything.

* * *

Leathery wings whistled through the air as the reptilian creature swiftly dove downward. Roland grunted as the wyvern’s sharpened stone axe scraped against the man’s sword blade. Aranella held her dagger out, staying in front of Evan as the creature flew by.

“Stay here.” Roland spoke up, his freed wings beating on his back. Evan and Aranella nodded as they made sure to stay out of the range of Roland’s wingspan.

As the wyvern twisted in the air, ready to come back, it released a confused and gargled screech as its eyes spotted Roland. The winged man breathed, calling upon his sword skills as his blade gained luminosity. Roland swung his blade as the wyvern hastily held it back with its two stone axes. There was a brief grating noise as the materials scraped against each other before Roland overpowered the creature. There was a squawk from the monster as it felt its body being launched down toward the ground. It screeched as it fell harshly against the grassy floor.

Evan spotted the way the wyvern was already recovering, ready to launch back into the sky. “Watch out!”

Before the monster could take flight though, multiple miniature creatures let out echoing sounds as they leaped onto the downed wyvern. Evan stared with fascination as the white-bodied beings collectively held the monster down as it struggled to knock the tiny things off. It was too late though as Roland raised his sword and flew downward, swiftly finishing the wyvern off as it let out a pained wail. Evan’s ears twitched as he winced at the disturbing noise, tail slightly curling around his leg.

When the child turned to Aranella, he held back a confused expression. She was staring at the wyvern with a narrowed gaze, but her expression showed no signs of spotting the strange miniature beings. In fact, it seemed as if Aranella wasn’t even noticing the tiny creatures at all. Evan quickly switched his gaze toward Roland to see if he noticed them. At the same time, the winged man landed and glanced toward Evan with a knowing look. The blonde child quickly glanced away with slight embarrassment at being caught staring.

Oh well, at least Evan can confirm that Roland knows about the tiny creatures. It just left the question as to why Aranella just didn’t seem to see them...

“Oh me, oh my!” The old lady exclaimed with relief. The little white creatures had quickly released their hold on the wyvern before they seemed to skip over to the woman. The tiny things would occasionally stare at Evan with curiosity as they gathered, the boy resisting the urge to stare right back at them. The older woman shot a quick smile in Evan’s direction before turning to face Roland who was putting his sword away within his arms band. “Well, if it isn’t Mister Crane! I never expected to see you around here!”

That made Evan blink, his eyes spotting Roland’s folded wings that were still visible to the world. “Ah, Roland! Your-!”

“Oh, I already know about his wings, dearie.” The old woman spoke up with amusement.

Aranaella put her dagger away with care, the danger no longer being a concern. “Are you Martha by any chance?”

The woman adjusted her hat as she offered Aranella a kind smile. “Why yes, I am. I’m Martha, or Auntie Martha to those I take a shine to. And I’m pleased to say I’ve taken a shine to you! I don’t know what I’d have done if you three haven’t come along! I must thank you for your help!”

Evan couldn’t help himself from smiling at Auntie Martha’s positive aura. He gave a small nod in response. “No problem, Auntie Martha! We’re just glad you’re safe!”

Roland walked closer, brows furrowed in thought. “It is concerning though that a wyvern found its way here. This isn’t where they normally wander.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea either, but that rotten devil of a thing had it coming to it.” Auntie Martha huffed. “Nevermind that though,” The older woman faced Aranella with concern. “Dear, you look to be in a desperate need for some rest!”

“But, I’m fi-“ Aranella tried to speak up before Auntie Auntie Martha gave a stern expression.

“Now, now, let us go to my house! You’re all getting some rest and you, missy, going to get those injuries of yours some proper treatment! Come along now!” Auntie Martha insisted. As the group trailed after her, the older woman gave shot a glance at Roland. “I would also like to know why you had suddenly gone and vanished. But for now, how about I learn the names of your friends?”

Roland scratched the back of his neck, slightly intimidated and apologetic. Evan could only give the man a sympathetic smile.

* * *

“Well, you sure know how to get around.” Auntie Martha spoke to herself quietly, taking in Roland’s words. She gave the man a look, hands resting on her hips. “And a coup happening in Ding Dong Dell where you had to run off with the prince? You never fail to give people grey hairs with all the things you get involved with.” Roland just glanced away, briefly staring at some higgledies who remained invisible to Aranella’s eyes.

Auntie Martha sighed. “Either way, I’m glad to know you’re all safe. I do worry though about those still within Ding Dong Dell, especially the Grimalkin folk. I never thought I’d see the day something like this occurs…”

Meanwhile, Evan couldn’t help himself from staring at a nearby shelf full of familiar paper birds. He was glad to find something to focus on that wasn’t the many tiny creatures wandering about. It truly was a challenge to ignore the miniature beings. It probably didn’t help that the small beings were scattered all about in the cottage. However, Roland and Auntie Martha seemed to be keeping quiet about them and he didn’t want to alarm Aranella about their existence. Perhaps he should speak to Roland or Auntie Martha about what they are in private?

“I see you’ve been drawn to my little paper crane collection over there.” Auntie Martha spoke up from beside him. From a distance, Roland helped Aranella who rested in a wooden chair. The winged man was careful to keep his wings from bumping into anything as he searched in a cabinet for some soreaway. It was clear that he had been to this home before. The green-haired woman was slouched as she could finally relax, cool compresses against her skin where her body was sore. You don't exactly run through a wall of flames powered by dark magic without ending up injured atfer all.

Evan had startled slightly, not noticing the older woman’s approach before nodding. “Yes. It is just nice to see people who keep Roland’s paper cranes.”

Auntie Martha hummed in agreement. “I would never throw these away even though there are certainly those in the world who would.” She sighed, eyes slightly distant as she focused her gaze on each paper bird. “That man gives these birds to people he helps or to people who have helped him. It is like a sign of appreciation or perhaps a good luck charm. There was just no way I could give up such things after all he’s done.”

There was a short pause before Evan spoke up quietly. “Hey, Auntie Martha, how long have you known Roland for?”

The older woman gave a small laugh. “Well, isn’t that the question of the day. Hm, let’s see... I’m not sure I can give a specific number, but I do know that I’ve met him _many_ years ago. I was in quite a pinch you see and it was thanks to him that I’ve lived the life I have. In fact,” She gave a quick glance toward Aranella before leaning over toward Evan with a hushed tone. “It was Roland who helped me learn about what higgledies are.”

Evan blinked in surprise before speaking up softly. “That’s what they’re called?” Auntie Martha gave a smile and nod of confirmation. The blonde child gained a slight frown. “Then, do you know why Nella can’t see them?”

“Now, that’s a little bit complicated, but you see-“ Auntie Martha was cut off by the pitched screech of a chair. Evan and Auntie Martha turned toward Aranella who had jolted out of the wooden chair with alarm.

“What do you mean by that!?” The green-haired woman exclaimed.

Roland crosses his arms stubbornly. “I meant what I said. It would make the journey to the cradle much easier if you stayed here and I take Evan.”

The child’s eyes went wide at the news. Evan hurried over to the pair with concern. “Wait, Nella isn’t coming with us?”

“Sorry Evan, but it would be easier this way. I can’t fly the both of you at the same time to the Cradle and we can’t guarantee that we won’t have to leave Nell behind where there’s danger.” Roland clarified.

Auntie Martha had strolled over from the commotion. “Hold your horses now, what is this about a Cradle?”

Roland briefly turned toward her. “With Evan unable to return to Ding Dong Dell, he has plans to begin a new kingdom of his own. Of course, that requires a Kingmaker. There’s only a single unclaimed Kingmaker that I know of that’s beyond Cloudcoil Canyon, but it’s on a small island surrounded with miles of water.” He raised a brow at her expectantly. “I’m sure you already understand my concerns.”

Aranella and Evan shot Roland a concerned look at how much information the man revealed only to back down at his own intense gaze. Roland knew Auntie Martha could be trusted with such information, but it was still rather sudden. The pair could only trust that Roland knew what he was doing.

“That is indeed troublesome.” Auntie Martha muttered with a huff. The older woman looked at Aranella, eyes softening. “I’m sorry my dear, but Roland is right on the money with this one. Besides, going into the home of sky pirates and wyverns is the last place you want to be alone in especially if you aren’t fully healed.”

Aranella’s eyes shone with slight desperation. “But, I can’t just let Evan go there! I need to be there for him! What if something happens to Roland? Both of them would then be in danger!”

Roland sighed, placing a reassuring grip on Aranella’s shoulder. The woman turned to him with disbelief. “Nell... _please_. I _promise_ to keep Evan safe. I’ve been through Cloudcoil Canyon before so it’s not like we’re going in blindly. Just trust me when I say Evan and I will be fine.”

Aranella looked about ready to keep protesting, staring into the winged man’s eyes as if searching for something. The room seemed to finally let go of a held breath as she reluctantly gave in. “... Alright, then.” She had responded quietly, carefully setting herself back down in her seat.

With that settled, Auntie Martha’s expression turned serious as she stared at Evan and Roland. “This means that just the two of you will be heading into Cloudcoil Canyon. Are you dears absolutely sure you need to go through there?”

“We have to!” Evan replied with determination.

Auntie Martha narrowed her gaze. “ _Have to_ , dear? _Absolutely_ , _positively_ have to?”

Evan did not back down. “ _Absolutely_ , _positively_. Yes.”

The older woman stared back at Evan and Roland, her intense gaze searching for something before her features relaxed. It was obvious that they had no other options. She let out a small laugh even though her eyes still glinted with worry. “Well then, how about we get you all a nice warm meal before you have to set out, yes?” As she passed by to prepare a meal, she briefly turned to them with a nearly silent voice. “If you truly must go, then you’d better take some of my little lovelies with you.”

Evan and Roland gave faint nods in response. From within the large batch of wandering higgledies, a white one with a rosy red scarf around its neck had made its way by Evan’s feet. Roland couldn’t help, but smile as the creature seemed to cheerfully dance around the child’s feet. Evan himself was obviously struggling to resist playing along with it.

* * *

Wind swept and twirled throughout the canyon, the stone baking under the sun’s rays. Cloudcoil Canyon was uncomfortably hot, the environment dry and devoid of much flora due to the harsh and dry conditions. If it wasn’t the lack of life within the canyon, then it was its many dangers and fear-inducing heights and drops that drove most people away.

From a great height, Roland securely held on to Evan as he flew the boy up a high rock wall. The route they followed was a winding and twisting one--quite similar to a maze, but a lot more miserable--that only continued to bring the pair higher and higher. In some instances, they would have been stuck in multiple dead ends were it not for Roland’s ability to fly over such obstacles.

While needing to continue higher up did cause slight anxiety for Evan—he couldn’t fly like Roland and looking down wasn’t exactly the best idea at the moment—there was a sense of wonder that followed. At the moment, the dethroned prince couldn’t help himself from staring out at the horizon after Roland safely released the boy on top of yet another cliff they had to go over.

“Goodness, look at this view. It’s breathtaking…” Evan breathed out in awe.

Roland couldn’t help himself from smiling at the prince’s excitement. Evan never did get to see much of what lies beyond Ding Dong Dell after all. It was one of the reasons why Roland made sure to bring the child as many picture books as he could about the areas far beyond the kingdom. It would never beat the real deal, but the man just wasn’t going to accept the fact that Evan would likely never even know what these areas looked like.

Roland walked over, making sure that Evan stayed safe as he joined in on the sightseeing. “Cloudcoil Canyon may not be one of the prettiest or vegetative environments in the world—and certainly not one you want to stay in for long even without sky pirates and wyverns—but it certainly is perfect if you want to see an excellent view. Not to mention,” The man held out a hand, sighing happily at the breeze that danced past his fingers. “It is the absolute _best_ place to get one into the air. The natural wind gusts here are incredible and I have never found myself struggling to fly when I pass through.”

“I’d imagine so,” Evan chuckled with a bright smile. “I don’t even have wings and it’s like the wind is ready to carry me away.”

“Well,” Roland spoke up with a slight grin. “That’s probably because you’re pint-sized.”

Evan whirled around to face Roland, a slight pout taking over the child’s face. “I’m not _that_ small!” All the winged man did was give a soft laugh at Evan’s reaction.

The prince could only let the brief teasing go with a sigh. “A-Anyway, how come we aren’t flying straight to the Cradle? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Roland’s expression went slightly grim, lips tightening into a straight line. “I would, but I’d rather not attract any unwanted attention. They aren’t called sky pirates for no reason and, if I remember right, they have some rules when it comes to aviation. I’m... not sure if a flying man will count, but I don’t want to risk it.” One of the man’s wings drifted close as Roland absentmindedly smoothed down a few feathers. “Entering their territory is bad enough of an offense as it is...”

Evan’s brows furrowed in thought as he looked up at the man. “Roland, do you... know the sky pirates? You sound awfully familiar with them.”

“You... _could_ say that.” Roland responded with slight uncertainty. “I have helped them in the past with some things—nothing bad—but it’s been such a long time since I’ve last visited. I doubt the leader of them is the same one I knew...”

“Oh.” Evan muttered softly. “So, I guess negotiating with them if we do get caught won’t be too simple.”

Roland gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Evan. But, hopefully, we can do what needs to be done without much fuss. If it comes down to it, I’ll try my best to speak up.” The child gave a faint nod in response.

In time, the pair managed to finally reach their long-awaited destination. The waters around them filling the air with a calming ambiance. The pair could pick up the slight scent of the sea mixing in with the fresh air as they drew close. Roland had let out an exhausted huff as he finally placed Evan back on solid ground. The child’s hair was an absolute mess from the flight, the wind whipping at his locks until they got tangled. Meanwhile, Roland took a break, sitting down as he tried to relax his slightly strained wings.

Evan pouted as he struggled to fix his hair, fingers running into many knots before he faced Roland with concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

The winged man just waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m fine. I haven’t had to fly that much for a good couple of weeks, so I’m a little out of shape.” He stood up, his wings slightly flapping as an attempt to brush off any lingering debris. “See? No need to worry.”

“If you're sure,” Evan spoke softly, a little unconvinced. The child had then returned his attention to the task at hand, turning only to see a massive set of stairs. He blinked at the sight.

Roland stepped up beside Evan, letting out a short whistle. The man’s gaze focused on the stairs for a bit, attempting to count them before giving up. “That sure is a lot of stairs...” He then gave a small grin before walking behind Evan.

Before the child could question him, Evan let out a short yelp before he was being hoisted up. There was the sound of beating wings as Roland took flight. “Roland!”

“It’s a good thing we don’t need those stairs, Your Majesty. We wouldn’t want you to get tired before you can even face the Cradle’s trial, right?” Roland spoke up with amusement.

Before Evan knew it, he was being dropped off right at the entrance to the Cradle of Light. The soft tapping of shoes sounded next to him as Roland carefully landed with ease.

The prince couldn’t help himself from giving the man a look. “You just wanted to pick me up and fly around...”

Roland glanced away, unable to hold back his grin. “Okay, _maybe_ just a _little_ bit. But still, there was no way we were going to walk each and every step.”

“True... Thank you, Roland.” Evan eventually agreed with slight exasperation toward his friend’s antics.

The Cradle of Light stood before them, the building slightly worn with age. Regardless, the architecture stood out like a sore thumb in such a barren environment. It was quite regal with blues, whites, and gold decorating it, a small towering structure protruding from the top of the dome-shaped building. All around it, there was some slight overgrowth as bushes crowded around the structure. Evan couldn’t help himself as his mind began to slowly form doubts.

“Are you ready?” Roland had spoke up, jolting the child from his thoughts.

Evan slightly chewed at his lower lip, a fist resting against his chest. “I... I am not sure. The trial of whether I am worthy or not could be _anything_. Either way, it won’t matter if I’m ready or not. This is something I _have_ to do...”

Roland winced at the truthfulness of Evan’s words. The man could only hope that the trial for this Cradle was not heavily battle focused. While Evan has experience in swordsmanship and magic, the boy still has a lot more to learn. The only times Evan was actually able to put those lessons into actual practice was when Roland would sneakily bring the child out to spar in secret. The winged man gave a small frown as he remembered the day the two were caught by Aranella. Thankfully, the woman agreed to help in giving Evan more field practice after the stern scolding she gave them.

He walked over before kneeling in front of Evan. “You still got that sword I got you as a gift when you learned your first spell, right?”

Evan nodded, a smile forming at the memory. “Of course. My teachers still forced me to use the heavier and bulkier swords, but I always did _much_ better whenever I practiced with the one you gave me. I’m not sure how you did it, but it was like it was perfectly made for me and me alone. I remember how even Nella was impressed with its light weight and the high-quality material it was made of.”

Roland gave the most reassuring smile he could. “See? With that, you’ve got a much better chance should the trial include fighting. You still got all that magic too. Just remember everything you’ve been taught and you’ll be fine.” He tightened his grip on Evan’s shoulders as he made sure to look right at the child's eyes. “Remember, don’t be too hasty. It’s very likely the trial won’t focus on just your battle strength, but mental strength too. Stay smart and, most importantly, stay safe.”

“Stay smart, stay safe, and do my very best.” Evan echoed back, a warmth in his heart at Roland’s encouragement and belief. The man just grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Both of them slightly startled when Runcible and Wiff-Waff had leaped onto Roland’s shoulders. The pair watched as the higgledies seemed to let out little pitched cheers of encouragement of their own. Evan and Roland smiled at the adorable sight.

The child eventually turned away, facing the doors to the Cradle of Light with more certainty than before. “Alright, let's do this.”

The inside of the Cradle was small, full of shadows that gifted the space with cool air. Roland and Evan walked down the short and narrow corridor with relief. Both of them appreciated the temperature change with how long they’ve stayed out under the sun.

The pair reached the open space where the trial awaited, a pedestal with gold engravings placed before a grand statue. It was a mesmerizing sight as a golden dragon seemed to coil its scaled body around the large dark orb like a snake. All around the room, pillars glimmered a dark blue as two large bowls held up by chains were lit by oddly colored flames. Evan couldn’t help himself from giving a brief stare at how the purple and pink hues seemed to dance with each other as the flames flickered. Gold shimmered above the pair as they made their way to the pedestal.

Roland nodded at Evan encouragingly before the child walked closer, hand hovering over the Golden writing. Suddenly, the words seemed to flash with a brilliant light as they glowed. Evan backed up a step before a deep voice seemed to echo around them.

**“Wanderer! Seekest thou to prove thyself a king?”**

Roland and Evan looked up toward the statue from where the voice seemed to emanate. The statue’s brilliant blue jewels to symbolize its eyes were now glowing with a bright green.

Evan rested a fist on his chest as he found his voice. “I do! My name is Evan Pettiwhisker, of the House of Tildrum. I have come to make a pact with one of the great guardians!”

**“Very well. Then the trials of knowledge and courage await.”**

There was a brilliant glow of blue being cast from behind the duo. Roland and Evan turned around, their eyes catching the sight of a glowing blue circle with intricate designs.

**“Leave thy companions behind thee, and go forth. The time to thy worth has come, Evan Pettiwhisker, of the House of Tildrum.”**

Evan hesitated, glancing toward Roland. The man was quick to notice before giving the child a comforting smile. “You’ll be fine. You can do this.”

The child gulped before nodding. “Thank you. I'll try with everything I got.” As Evan took his steps into the glowing circle, he stared back at Roland with a smile of his own. “I’ll do my best to not make you wait for too long.”

Roland just shook his head, never losing his soft smile. “I’ll wait for as long as it takes. Good luck, Evan.”

With the bright glow of magic, Evan was whisked away to wherever the trials took place. Roland continued to stare longingly at where the child once stood, wings twitching with anxiety. He really did wish he could help Evan, but this was something that the child had to do on his own. A part of Roland wondered if this was what it meant to see a child leave the nest.

The chamber remained silent and so did Roland, the lack of sound causing something uncomfortable to squeeze at the man’s heart.

He walked to a nearby wall, lowering himself so he could sit down. As he leaned against the cool stone, he tried to distract himself from his own thoughts. All he had to do was wait for Evan now.

_Yet... it felt so lonely._

Roland’s wings curled around him like a feathery cocoon and it made the man wince at the memories the action brought up. He briefly raised his head to take in the details of the Cradle, the sights only making his heart grow heavier.

 _“The last time I was in a Cradle was...”_ Roland sighed, knees bent as his crossed arms rested on top of them. The winged man let his head droop downward, his forehead pressing against his crossed arms.

Roland really wanted Evan to come back soon. As he waited, appearing to be a ball of feathers, the man fell into sleep.

* * *

_“Are you just going to stay like that forever?”_

_“...”_

_“You can’t keep hiding like this.”_

_“...”_

_“... Aren’t you going hungry or thirsty staying like that?”_

_“...”_

_“... Can you even hear me?”_

_“...”_

_“I... I know this isn’t where you want to be. You’re a kid like me, so that must mean you have a family too, right? I’m not good at this comforting stuff, but I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to not take care of yourself.”_

_“...”_

_“You must be really angry and upset. I would be too.”_

_“...”_

_“I-I don’t say this often, but as the prince, please eat or drink something! ... Are you even well?”_

_“...”_

_“Are you... okay? Hey, can you hear me? The maids saw you passed out.”_

_“... Why do you keep bothering me...?”_

_“Bothering you!? Well, sorry for wanting to not have someone die on me! As the prince, I can’t let people just die!”_

_“... I don’t care. I just wanna go home.”_

_“I... don’t know how to do that, but at least take care of yourself.”_

_“Just go away.”_

_“... Fine. But, I’m still going to check up on you! If you’re not well, then I can feel it too.”_

_“...”_

_“... Can you at least tell me your name? I’m Doloran.”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“... Roland. Roland... Crane.”_


End file.
